You're My Sunshine
by Fallencia
Summary: Sebenarnya Jude tak perlu memanggil Natsu, ia bisa menyuruh pelayan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Tapi entah kenapa pria berkumis itu lebih menyukai melihat si bocah surai salam, anak dari mantan rivalnya yang telah meninggal, menderita. Natsu sangat mirip dengan mendiang ayahnya Igneel dan melihat Natsu menderita akan sama rasanya melihat Igneel menderita.


**You're My Sunshine**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter Fairy Tail adalah milik Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Natsu kecil terbangun, jeritan sang paman membuat dirinya tersentak. Ia segera berdiri dan merapikan karpet jerami yang baru saja dipakainya untuk terlelap. Dengan muka datar ia segera beranjak untuk menghampiri pamannya-Jude Heartfilia. Ia tak ingin sarapan pukulan pagi ini .

"NATSU!" teriak seorang pria tua dengan rambut pirang itu sekali lagi. Kumis pria tua itu bergetar karena emosi dan rasa tidak sabar. Ini sudah panggilan ke 3 dan bocah surai salam itu belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya. _"liat saja Natsu, kau akan aku hukum"_ teriaknya dalam hati

Natsu sudah berusaha berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, oh ayolah.., rumah pamannya terlalu besar untuk di lalui tungkai kecilnya. Jarak antara kamar belakang-tepatnya bekas gudang-dengan ruang keluarga membutuhkan setidaknya 10 menit berjalan kaki karena rumah ini benar-benar mirip istana.

Sebenarnya Jude tak perlu memanggil Natsu, ia bisa menyuruh pelayan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Tapi entah kenapa pria berkumis itu lebih menyukai melihat si bocah surai salam, anak dari mantan rivalnya yang telah meninggal, menderita. Natsu sangat mirip dengan mendiang ayahnya Igneel dan melihat Natsu menderita akan sama rasanya melihat Igneel menderita.

Natsu mengetuk pintu ruang keluarga dengan sopan, lalu mendorong gagang pintu ruangan tersebut dengan sedikit kepayahan. Pintunya terlalu besar dan berat bagi bocah seukuran Natsu yang bisa dibilang terlalu kurus.

"Ada apa paman?" Tanyanya saat sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Jade. Bulu kuduk Natsu sedikit berdiri, melihat seringaian pamannya pada pagi hari bukanlah pertanda baik baginya.

"Kau terlambat 8 menit bocah" sapanya sinis. "kau lebih suka ku hajar rupanya ya.., Natsu" bisiknya sembari jalan mendekati bocah surai salam. Setiap derapan langkah itu membuat Natsu semakin bergidik ketakutan. Ah, sebenarnya Natsu sudah hapal dengan rutinitas pagi ini tapi entah kenapa rasa ngeri itu tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun. Dari dalam lubuk hatinya terdalam sebenarnya Natsu ingin kabur dan berteriak-dia sudah pernah mencobanya-tetapi, pamannya yang kaya raya ini selalu berhasil menemukannya. Ia bahkan memenangkan hak asuh penuh terhadap Natsu hanya karena pria itu mampu bermuka dua di depan hakim persidangan.

Jade menarik kerah kaos Natsu sehingga Natsu mulai tercekik dan tubuh kurusnya mulai ikut terangkat. Ia sekuat tenaga melepaskan cengkraman pamannya dari kerah bajunya. Kaki-kaki kecil itu mulai terangkat dan kemudian Jade melempar tubuh Natsu kembali ke lantai. Natsu tersungkur dan sedikit terengah, ia tidak boleh bersuara, ia tidak ingin melihat Jade puas sudah berhasil membuatnya merengek. Meskipun kecil, jiwa dan pengalaman telah mengajarkan Natsu untuk memiliki prinsip dan tekad baja.

Siku Natsu mulai membiru, tapi tidak sedikit pun Natsu berfikir untuk melihat ruam tersebut dan mengelus sikunya untuk meringankan rasa sakit. Natsu hanya diam dan tidak bersuara.

Tak puas dengan reaksi Natsu membuat Jade menarik surai _pinkish_ itu sekuat tenaganya sehingga posisi Natsu yang semulanya tergeletak di lantai mulai kembali berdiri. Air mata sedikit menggenang dari sudut mata Natsu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus mengalami semua ini. Ini rasanya tidak adil dan tak masuk akal.

Jade menyetarakan wajahnya dengan wajah Natsu, ia sedikit menyeringai saat melihat air di pelupuk mata bocah di tangannya. "Natsu, kau tau kan kalau sebenarnya kau tak perlu menderita seperti ini apabila kau tidak menolak ku tadi malam?" bisiknya seduktif di telinga Natsu.

"Tch, aku tak sudi" jawab Natsu akhirnya. Pria yang harus dengan terpaksa ia panggil paman itu memaksanya untuk tidur bersamanya semalam. Duda beranak tiga ini begitu haus akan kasih sayang. Tapi dengan segala ego dan pandangan masyarakat ia tidak bisa kembali menikah. Pria berkumis itu ingin terlihat sebagai seorang malaikat yang sangat mencintai mendiang istrinya di hadapan publik karena ia sedang mencalonkan diri menjadi walikota. Dan empati publik sangat mudah didapatkan apabila ia memiliki kesan dermawan dan lemah lembut.

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat pada pipi Natsu. Tubuh kurus itu semakin terhuyung-huyung. Telinganya berdenging dan sakit. Tangan besar itu telah menunjukan kuasanya pada kulit wajah Natsu.

"Aku tidak sudi kau sentuh.., brengsek" teriak Natsu dengan sedikit terbata-bata karena menahan sakit.

Jade semakin emosi, pria itu membanting Natsu untuk kedua kalinya dan menghajar bocah kecil itu tepat pada wajahnya. Berkali-kali. Hingga Natsu kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan.

Sinar matahari sore mencuri masuk melalui celah gudang tempat Natsu berbaring. Bocah kecil itu meringgis kesakitan saat mencoba untuk berdiri. Indra pengecapnya penuh dengan rasa asin dan amis. Mulut bagian dalamnya penuh luka. Ia tertatih berdiri untuk membasu wajahnya.

"Ah, sudah sore rupanya" iris onyx tersebut mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling guna memperhatikan keadaan. Sepertinya ada yang membawanya kembali kemari pikir Natsu. Ia mencoba untuk bangun dengan menopang bobot tubuhnya pada kedua tapak tangan yang menempel pada tanah. Kakinya begitu lemas dan gemetaran. Perut Natsu berbunyi tanda keroncongan _"oiya, aku belum makan apapun dari kemarin siang" _lirihnya dalam hati. Ia berjalan terseok menuju cermin di pojok ruangan.

Natsu sedikit meringis saat mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Muka nya penuh dengan lebam dan bekas jejak darah kering mengalir dari pelipis sebelah kirinya. Natsu tersenyum getir "Aku ingin mati saja" bisiknya kecil pada udara kosong.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Hargai nyawa mu" potong suara anak kecil perempuan yang sudah sangat _familier _di telinga Natsu. Perempuan itu sepertinya baru saja terbangun.

"_Kau tak mengerti apapun, Luce" _gumam pemuda itu dalam hati. "Ah, ya.., kau benar juga" Jawab Natsu pada akhirnya sambil menarik seutas senyum tipis tanda mengalah dan tak ingin melanjutkan ini menjadi perdebatan panjang. Ia sangat mengenal Lucy dan watak keras kepalanya, mendebat Lucy bukanlah hal yang bijak saat mulutnya terasa sakit seperti ini.

Lucy yang semulanya duduk di pojokan pun mulai berdiri dan menghampiri Natsu. Di tangannya ia memegang 1 kotak penuh P3K. Hatinya terasa sakit setiap pemuda itu diperlakukan secara tak adil oleh anggota keluarganya. Dan Lucy paham betul pada karakter Natsu yang kuat dan mandiri karena Natsu adalah sahabatnya sejak taman kanak-kanak.

"Kemarikan wajah mu Natsu" ucap gadis itu seraya memegang lembut dagu pemuda itu guna mengarahkanya untuk menghadap Lucy. Air mata kembali menggenang dan menganak di pipi Lucy. Natsu benar-benar babak belur dan lebam, bahkan luka lamanya belum mengering dan menghilang kini luka baru sudah muncul lagi. Lucy mengambil kapas dan mulai membersihkan luka-luka Natsu. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya diam tak berbicara sambil sesekali meringgis saat dinginnya alkohol menusuk lukanya.

"Kenapa kau tak menurut saja pada ayah Natsu…" tanya gadis itu entah kepada Natsu atau kepada angin lalu. Matanya lembab dan bengkak. Melihat luka Natsu seperti melihat luka yang dialami mendiang ibunya. Ayahnya memang pria berengsek yang suka menghancurkan siapa pun demi kepuasan pribadinya. Lucy membenci tua bangka itu. Sangat membencinya.

Natsu mengangkat tangannya, dan mengelus puncak kepala Lucy untuk menenangkan gadis pirang tersebut. "Sudalah Luce, ini tak sesakit kelihatannya kok" bujuk Natsu. Pemuda itu melirik ke nampan di pojok ruangan tempat Lucy duduk tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong kau membawa makanan itu untukku?" tanya Natsu polos.

Lucy mengelap sisa jejak air matanya dengan lengan tangannya. "Ya, itu untuk mu, aku tau ayah menghukumu dan tidak membiarkan kau makan sejak kemarin" jawab Lucy dengan beberapa isakan kecil yang lolos tanda gadis itu baru saja menangis.

"Waaah, Yokatta…, boleh aku makan sekarang Luce?" Natsu memandang Lucy penuh harap. Pemuda itu benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada Lucy setelah ini. Ah, sebenarnya Lucy memang sudah menjelma sebagai dewi di mata Natsu. Lucy selalu ada saat Natsu sedang terpuruk dan di hancurkan baik oleh ayahnya maupun kedua putra kembar Heartfilia.

Natsu melahap makannya dengan sangat lahap. Ia tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Siapa yang tahu besok ia dapat makan atau tidak.

"Pelan-pelan Natsu, kau bisa tersedak" Lucy sedikit terhibur melihat selera makan Natsu. Tak sia-sia Lucy menyisakan makannya sedikit-sedikit sejak kemarin siang. Lucy sengaja tidak menghabiskan makanannya dan menyimpannya untuk Natsu habiskan. Lucy tahu jika ayahnya menghukum Natsu maka semua pelayan dirumah ini akan dilarang untuk memberikan makanan pada bocah bermata onyx dihadapannya.

"Apa makananya masih enak?" Tanya Lucy untuk memecah keheningan. "Kau bercanda? Aku rasa ini makanan paling enak yang pernah aku makan dalam seminggu belakangan ini. Terimakasih Luce" Natsu memberikan cengirannya yang paling lebar dan tulus. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Lucy sengaja menyisahkan makanannya demi dirinya. Lagi pula, Natsu tak terlalu ambil pusing tentang rasa makanan tersebut, Toh semuanya menjadi asin dan amis di dalam mulutnya karena bercampur darah. Ia bahkan dapat mencium bau asam basi dari makanan tersebut karena hidung Natsu memang sudah terlatih tajam sejak kecil.

"Auch..," Pekik Natsu saat Lucy menyentuh pipinya. "Ah, maaf Natsu, tadi aku hanya ingin mengusir lalat yang hinggap di luka mu" Ucap Lucy dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Sebenarnya Lucy ingin memberikan makanan yang lebih layak bagi Natsu tetapi ia juga takut akan dilaporkan oleh para pelayan dan ikut di hukum oleh ayahnya.

.

.

Saat Natsu telah menyelesaikan makannya, Lucy segera bangkit untuk membasuh piring bekas makan tersebut di dapur dan pergi dari ruang gelap tersebut. Ia tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui tentang rahasia kecil mereka berdua, ini demi keamanan dirinya dan Natsu sendiri. Lagi pula Lucy ingin memberikan privasi bagi Natsu agar pemuda bersurai salam itu dapat istirahat.

Jam menunjukan pukul 21.00 saat Natsu terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Tanpa sadar air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipi Natsu, Ia sangat merindukan ayahnya. Bocah kecil itu terisak dalam kesunyian, agar tak seorang pun tahu. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan siapapun. Insting binatangnya yang mengajarkannya demikian.

Tiba-tiba pintu gudang tersebut terbuka. Sting dan Rogue si putra kembar kebanggaan keluarga ini mendobrak masuk. Ah, Natsu sudah hapal. Kedua bocah dengan umur dibawah Natsu dan Lucy tersebut hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Kau tahu, keburukan selalu menurun dalam darah.

"Oh, lihat Rogue, Natsu-san terlihat menyedihkan ya?" Tawanya yang disambut cekikikan pelan oleh pemuda berambut hitam yang di panggil Rogue barusan.

"Kau b-benar Sting" balasnya dengan sedikit tergagap karena aura membunuh Natsu. Rogue sebenarnya tahu bahwa Natsu bukanlah bocah cengeng yang bisa dijinakkan dengan mudah. Baik Rogue maupun Sting sebenarnya ketakutan saat ini. Natsu dan luka-lukanya membuat tampilan Natsu semakin menyeramkan seperti iblis. Tapi mereka tak boleh gentar. Mereka akan menunjukan siapa _alpha_-nya disini.

"Hey.., Natsu-san. Kau tak perlu menatap ku tajam begitu" Teriak Sting tepat di depan muka Natsu, jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa cm. Tapi Natsu tak bergeming. Persetan dengan semua drama murahan di rumah ini. Natsu tak akan pernah gentar dengan para cecunguk yang hanya bisa berlindung dibalik kekuatan ayah mereka.

Mata onyx tersebut membalas tatapan Sting dengan sama tajamnya. Ingin rasanya Natsu menghajar rahang kedua bocah di depannya agar mereka segera enyah dari sini. Tapi, tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk menerima konsekuensi tambahan dari Jude.

**BUK**

Sting menerajang perut Natsu. Surai salam itu kembali tersungkur dari posisi duduknya. Sting menendang tepat di dekat ulu hatinya. Natsu berguling karena kesakitan. Tapi bibirnya tak meloloskan satu pun suara. Sama seperti Jude, Natsu tak ingin kedua pemuda dengan julukan naga kembar itu riang.

Rogue yang tadinya agak gemetaran, saat melihat Sting menerjang Natsu akhirnya memiliki keberanian dan ikut maju untuk menginjak kaki Natsu.

Tubuh Natsu melengkung karena kesakitan. Ia benar-benar berharap malaikat maut mencabut nyawanya saat ini juga. Bibirnya ia gigit agar tak mengeluarkan suara. Tapi air mata terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau jalang Natsu..,-san" Sting menjambak rambut Natsu dan menampar pipinya beberapa kali. Natsu menggigit bibirnya semakin keras untuk menahan sakit, tak perduli bibirnya kini sudah ikut berdarah. Oh tuhan, kalau sejak awal Natsu adalah anak lemah tentu nyawanya sudah melayang saat ini. Beruntunglah pemuda ini memiliki stamina dan semangat seperti monster.

"Tch.., apa yang kalian inginkan brengsek?" tanya Natsu akhirnya, saat rasa ngilu pada pipinya sudah mulai berkurang.

"Ah, benar, aku hampir lupa tujuan ku kemari" Sting melepaskan Natsu dari cengkramannya dan mulai bercakak pinggang.

"Aku ingin kau mengerjakan PR kami berdua" timpal Rogue. "Kau tahu sendiri kan bertapa sibuknya kami seminggu belakangan?!" lanjut pemuda bersurai gelap itu sambil menyentil dahi Natsu yang memang sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan.

"Rogue benar, para guru sialan itu memberikan PR yang begitu banyaknya hingga aku dan Rogue kesulitan menyelesaikan game _console_ yang baru dibeli papa minggu lalu" si pemuda pirang kini memberikan setumpuk buku tulis pada Natsu. "Aku tak mau tahu cara kau mengerjakannya, yang aku tahu besok pagi semua PR ini sudah selesai" Bentaknya pada si surai salam yang dari tadi tak terlalu fokus karena kepalanya pening dan berkunang-kunang.

Natsu berjalan terhuyung-huyung, sebelah tangannya sibuk memegang dinding sebagai penyangga. Kakinya seperti akan lepas, injakan Rogue tadi telah membuat kaki Natsu penuh ruam biru keungu-unguan.

Natsu ingin meminta bantuan Lucy untuk mengerjakan tumpukan PR, sialan, ini. Karena jangankan untuk berfikir, untuk berdiri saja Natsu seperti akan limbung.

**Tok tok tok**

Natsu mengetuk pintu kamar Lucy dengan sangat perlahan. Ia takut ada yang mendengarnya. Tak selang beberapa lama kemudian pintu kamar Lucy terbuka. Lucy sudah mengenakan piyama tidurnya. Ah, Natsu merasa semakin menjadi beban yang terus merepotkan Lucy. Tapi, di satu sisi ia benar-benar tidak berdaya dengan semua hukuman yang akan diterimanya apabila berani melawan.

Lucy mengucek kedua matanya perlahan, ia benar-benar sudah hampir terlelap tadi kalau saja tak ada yang mengetuk pintunya barusan. "Ya, ada ap-" suaranya tercekat. Iris karamel itu membulat terkejut saat melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba ambruk tepat di pelukannya. Natsu telah mencapai batasnya.

"Natsuuuuu.., Oy Natsu, Bangun!" Lucy mengguncang tubuh Natsu, tapi pemuda itu tak memberi balasan. Hanya beberapa nafas putus-putus yang berhasil Lucy tangkap. Lucy membopong tubuh Natsu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

Tubuh Natsu sangat panas, sepertinya Natsu demam. Bibirnya terkoyak seperti luka gigitan, pipinya sudah semakin merah dan membiru, dan bertapa semakin terkejutnya Lucy saat melihat mata kaki dan betis Natsu bewarna ungu tua.

Lucy hanya bisa menangis. Direbahkannya tubuh Natsu di atas kasurnya dan diobati luka-luka luar yang dapat di tolong dengan pertolongan pertama. Lucy juga mengompres Natsu, mengingat panas bocah surai _pinkish _sudah menyentuh angka 39.8 derajat _celcius_.

Saat Lucy ingin menyelemuti Natsu, matanya menangkap 4 buah buku yang digengam erat tangan kiri Natsu. Ia mengambil buku tersebut dan barulah ia menyadari apa yang baru saja menimpa Natsu. Emosinya benar-benar sudah memuncak. Ingin rasanya Lucy melemparkan buku-buku itu pada kedua adiknya yang lebih mirip binatang ketimbang manusia. Tapi, ia tak ingin membuat papanya berang dan malah semakin menyiksa Natsu.

Akhirnya Lucy membiarkan Natsu beristirahat dan mulai mengerjakan PR adiknya. Sesekali Lucy mencuri pandang untuk melihat keadaan Natsu. "Natsu…," gumamnya. Ia ingin membebaskan Natsu dari neraka ini.

Matahari pagi mulai bersinar, Lucy terbangun. "NATSU!" pekiknya. Oh, bertapa bodohnya Lucy yang malah tertidur saat sudah mengerjakan PR adiknya, padahal ia ingin merawat luka Natsu semalam suntuk sebagai kompensasi akibat perbuatan keluarganya. Tapi, yang malah ia dapati adalah kamar yang kosong, buku PR yang sudah menghilang, selimut di pundaknya, dan secarik kertas ucapan terima kasih khas tulisan Natsu. Lucy tersenyum simpul.

Ia segera bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Toh ia akan bertemu dengan Natsu nanti disekolah. Jadi lebih baik dia bersiap dengan cepat.

.

.

"Yosh, aku sudah menyerahkan PR Sting dan Rogue, menyapu halaman, dan memberi makan ternak, sekarang tinggal berangkat sekolah" Natsu sangat bahagia pagi ini. Tubuhnya sudah sedikit lebih baik dibanding kemarin. Lucy benar-benar membantunya kemarin, padahal ia hanya berniat minta diajarkan untuk penyelesaian tugas si naga kembar. Natsu tersenyum saat memegang perban yang ada di dahinya. Kemarin memang seperti neraka, tapi ini adalah hari senin. Itu artinya, Jade dan kedua putranya akan bertingkah lebih baik kepada Natsu karena tentu saja mereka tidak ingin tersebarnya isu tak penting apabila publik melihat anak angkat yang baru saja di _"_patenkan_" _Jade di persidangan muncul di sekolah dengan penuh luka. Ah, Natsu tak sabar ingin lekas ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Yang tidak Natsu sadari adalah tatapan membunuh Jade dari balkon lantai 2 saat melihat surai salam itu tersenyum di halaman. _"Lihat saja Igneel, anak mu akan membalaskan sakit hati ku padamu. Kau memang sudah menghancurkan hatiku, tapi Putra mu yang akan menanggung akibatnya" _Jade kemudian menyeringai dengan mata yang berkilat penuh duka.

**To be continued**


End file.
